Statement of No Objection
by phillydi
Summary: The NCISLA team are investigating the whereabouts of a kidnapped Navy Lieutenant...Kensi and Callen are now missing as well and Deeks and Sam will have to risk their lives to save them. Will Kensi and Deeks ever unite their love...or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Statement of No Objection**

**By Phillydi**

_I hope you had the chance to read my previous fanfic, __**Touché**__ to help explain a few things…. but this can be read as a standalone if you prefer…..enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Deeks returns tired and bleary eyed from Guam exactly two weeks to the day he left Kensi behind at the Mission. As he descends from the military aircraft, all he wants to do is get home and fall asleep in Kensi's arms. Deeks looks around the tarmac searching for his lady but aside from the airport personnel, the hanger and terminal are empty.

"Welcome back Deeks….Good to see you Deeks….how was Guam Deeks….?" He sarcastically imagines how his return would have gone if Kensi had been there.

Deeks drops his carrying case and props his hands on his hips. He reaches for his cell phone to call Kensi. He hadn't heard from her in 24 hours but they had agreed to meet as soon as his plane touched the ground.

There was no answer to his call. Deeks switches numbers and calls the Mission.

"Deeks, are you back in LA?" Eric asks.

"Yeah, Eric, I'm at Magu waiting for Kensi to pick me up. What are you doing at work so late?"

There was a pause and a bit of static before the voice on the line changes. Hetty clears her throat.

"Mr. Deeks, there's a military escort at the information desk waiting to take you directly back to the Mission. We have a situation here and have lost contact with Mr. Callen and Ms. Blye. I'm glad you're back, we're going to need your help." Hetty signs off leaving Deeks to find his way back without Kensi.

Not exactly the homecoming Deeks was expecting. His instincts are kicking in and he doesn't get a good feeling about any of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Earlier that day in ops….._

Kensi and Callen walk into the dark room and adjust their eyes to the low level lighting. The team is down two members with Sam attending to personal business and Deeks flying back from Guam. Hetty stands in front of the large screens next to Eric and Nell's work stations.

"Mr Beale, what do we know about our missing lieutenant?" Eric slides the personnel records on the monitor and the official Navy ID of a man in his mid-thirties fills the screen.

"This is Lt. Michael Blanton from the USS Grey Seal which is stationed at Point Loma. He is the submarine's navigator, specializing in sea floor geology. His specialty is interpreting the configuration of the ocean floor which is sent back by the sub's sonar.

Hetty turns to Callen. "Because of his skills, Navy intelligence is concerned that he may have been kidnapped and did not go absent without leave."

"His wife reported him missing when he failed to show up at his home the night before," Nell continues. "As of yesterday, he was officially declared AWOL from the Navy."

"So where does that leave us?" Callen asks. "Any ideas as to his last known whereabouts?"

"Not really," said Eric. "It's like he just vanished. He went out after work with a few of his fellow officers to a local watering hole but Blanton left early to get back to see his son pitch for his little league team. He hasn't been heard from since."

"I would start with his commanding officer and then the friends he was with that night, Mr. Callen," Hetty advises.

"Right," Callen concurs. "Kensi and I will leave for San Diego now and see what we can find out."

"Ah….." Nell hesitates.

"Yes, Miss Jones?" Hetty turns to her intelligence analyst.

"I know this is going to sound a bit farfetched but I was thinking about Lt. Blanton and his specialty on board the Grey Seal. I don't know if this is just a coincidence but I ran a Coast Guard manifest of all the international vessels at the San Diego ship yard and there is a Columbian container ship moored in the waters right now. "

"Not exactly an anomaly Nell since they export many items here to the States," says Hetty. "What's your point?"

"Well it wouldn't be that big of a deal except the company that runs the ship is owned by Andrés Herrera. The name sounded familiar to me so I ran it through the DEA intelligence data base. He's had some minor run-ins with authorities in Columbia but his activities to this date have all been pretty low key. But lately, he has been suspected of funding…get this…"

Nell walks over to the screen and enlarges a visual of a 70 foot mini sub.

"…a semisubmersible vessel off the Columbian Pacific coast. It cruises just below the ocean's surface with only its air and exhaust pipes sticking out of the water. That, ladies and gentlemen, is the new boat of choice for Columbian cocaine smugglers." Nell points to the mini sub.

"But that's only been an urban legend up to now," Callen challenges.

"Not anymore," Nell rebukes. "In February of this year, the Columbian military impounded a homemade sub with 3 tons of cocaine nearby ready to be loaded into a storage compartment on the sub. These babies can hold up to 10 tons of illegal narcotics at any one time."

"That's a lot of drugs with a big pay off," Kensi adds.

"The DEA is considering this a quantum leap in technology. With the sub's nautical range and payload capacity, the cartels have raised the stakes in the war against drugs."

"So what's your supposition Nell?" asks Hetty.

"These traffickers have been known to have made a number of successful runs to Mexico so far…and maybe they're looking to broaden their scope." Nell walks back to the ops screen and pulls up a map of the California coast. "If they want to infiltrate US waters, they would need someone who was an expert in navigating the west coast sea floor. Who better than our missing navigator off the Grey Seal?"

Callen nods his head and looks to Hetty for permission to pursue Nell's theory.

"Not a bad hypothesis Miss Jones. I think it's worth pursuing. We are going to need the services of the Coast Guard to check out the Columbian cargo ship though. I'll call my counterpart at CGIS to make the arrangements. Good luck Mr. Callen, Ms. Blye."

As the agents make their way out of ops, Hetty turns to Nell and Eric. "Good work you two."

"You rock, partner," Eric holds up his hand in time to receive a high five back from Nell.

* * *

><p>Callen and Kensi make the trip to San Diego in relative silence. They discuss their plan of action but sit with their own thoughts for the rest of the ride. All Kensi could think of was seeing Deeks again for the first time after a two week separation. They had finally declared their love and she was counting the days before she would see him again. From start to finish the last mission was the beginning of a love affair which at times was more like a soap opera than the balcony scene from <em>Romeo and Juliet<em>. If she wasn't running away from Deeks, he was running away from her. But in the end, the fragility of life and how short a time we get to inhabit this earth made them realize they couldn't waste another moment without each other.

Now with this new case, she's nervous she may not make it back to LA in time to pick him up at the air station tonight.

"What time you picking Deeks up?" Callen asked. He must be reading her mind her mind.

"Not until nine o'clock."

"We should be back long before that."

"I hope so," Kensi adds.

Silence.

"I really miss him."

"Well, I'll try and say a few stupid things throughout the course of the day so you won't even know he's gone."

Kensi shakes her head back and forth. "You guys have got to start treating him better, you know."

"What's the fun in that?

"Callen!"

"Alright, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything and all bets are off with Sam."

Kensi smiles as she watches the southern California landscape rush by her car window. She knows her team is a tight unit and as much as they enjoy slinging insults at Deeks, it was done in fun and camaraderie. They would all give up their lives for the well being of each other and that was something she could take to the bank.

* * *

><p>Kensi and Callen arrived at Point Loma and headed straight to the docks to meet with the commanding officer of the USS Grey Seal. Other than a few words of praise and concern for the missing officer, neither the CO nor his fellow officers could add any more to the location of their crewmate. Callen shared Nell's theory with the CO and he agreed that Lt. Blanton would be a valuable commodity if the traffickers were looking for a man with his skills. Now homeland security would have to deal with yet another threat to their military service members.<p>

Callen's phone rings. "What do you have Eric?"

"Special Agent Ruiz of CGIS is waiting for you and Kensi at the ship yard."

"Send over his coordinates and tell him we'll be there in 30 minutes."

Oscar Ruiz meets the team on the pier in front of the container ship. Callen briefs the agent on the missing sailor and their fears that the Lieutenant could have been kidnapped and why.

"Do you have the Statement of No Objection?" asks Callen.

Ruiz hands Callen the document. "Yeah, this letter will give us permission to snoop around and go into the container hole but we're not going to need it since I don't think you're going to find anything. We've been watching this ship every time it comes into port. We finally succeeded in putting an agent undercover as part of the crew," Ruiz says. "He's pretty sure the ship is clean."

"Then why is he still on board?" Callen wonders.

"We're picking up a lot of chatter that a big containment of coke is coming into this country soon and this ship and her owner may be our number one suspect. So your sub theory is as good as any right now."

The three agents climb the gangplank to the stern of the cargo ship. Here they receive a cordial but reserve welcome from the captain. The crew is used to surprise visits from the US Coast Guard due to their known affiliation with Herrera. But as predicted, the two hour walk through and interrogation of the crew yields no further clues or information.

"That was a dead end," Kensi says as they stand together in the captain's cabin.

"Well it's not like they are going to come out and admit they are protecting an illegal narcotic sub off the coast with a kidnapped Navy sailor on board," Calen laments.

"Ok, we're pretty much back to square one, so now what?"

Callen speculates out loud. "If I had just kidnapped an invaluable Navy lieutenant where would I take him? Not here on the container ship, someone might see him."

"Another off-site location?" Ruiz asks.

"No, that's just one more place they would have to guard. If I were them, I would take him directly to the sub."

"Yes, but that sub could be anywhere and that's a lot of coastline to search," Kensi presses.

"I don't think we're going to have to. I bet this ship is the watch dog. If there is ten tons of coke on that sub, Momma bear is not going to be too far away… in fact I think it's going to be sitting right on top of it."

"How very clever of you. Mr. Callen, is it?"

The three agents spun around to the cabin's bulkhead. A man in his late 50's stands with a gun in his hand and two body guards on either side of the doorway.

"But I am afraid you will not be leaving this ship anytime soon to alert the authorities of your theory."

"Who the hell are you?" Callen demands.

"I am your host, Andrés Herrera."


	2. Chapter 2

**Statement of No Objection**

**By Phillydi**

**Chapter 2**

_Later that evening in Ops….._

Adrenaline is pumping through Deeks as he enters the back doors of NCIS. Although most of the employees are gone for the day, the light from a few desk lamps spray the dark corners of the office in orange, casting an eerie glow to the Mission walls.

Deeks throws his carrying case down and runs up the steps to ops. It looks like most of the tech crew is working a double shift and it shows. Nell throws her head back and lets out a soft sigh. Her sight is blurred from sifting through pages and pages of intelligence reports. Eric glances over and tries to give her an encouraging look but so far their search to find Callen and Kensi is at a dead end.

Sam stands in front of Hetty. He was notified early in the evening of his partner's disappearance, which means any personal business would have to wait. He turns his head as Deeks enters ops.

"Welcome back Deeks," Sam says. "The fun's over."

"So I hear," Deeks gives Sam a concerned look and turns to Hetty.

"What's the situation?" Deeks asks. Hetty turns to Eric and Nell and asks them to review the day's events, including Nell's drug submarine theory.

"I read about those subs," Sam nods. "Underwater currents and other ocean elements can make the going pretty rough. It doesn't surprise me they might need an expert navigator to help them make it up the coast," Sam comments.

"So the last time Callen and Kensi checked in was right before they boarded the cargo ship?" Deeks asks.

"Correct," said Eric. "When they didn't check in at the agreed upon time, I contacted the Coast Guard. They also confirmed their CGIS agent is missing as well."

"What about the ship? What's their story?" Sam asks.

"The Officer on Duty said the team left exactly two hours after they originally boarded the ship and they don't know anything more than that. At least that's what they are telling us," Nell adds.

"We do have one lead though," Eric continues. "CGIS says they have an undercover agent stationed on board the ship. He's been there to keep tags on Herrera. They are trying to find a way to get in touch with him without having to jeopardize his cover."

"If Mr. Callen and Ms. Blye have met with foul play, he may be our only contact to their whereabouts," says Hetty.

"Do we have a name?" asks Deeks.

Eric's fingers glides over the portable keyboard. A picture of the CGIS agent appears on the screen.

"This is Emanuel Lopez. He's been undercover for the last three months as a container handler. He is going under the name of Hector Manos. They are hoping he checks in sometime before the ship sails up to the LA ship yard…which is in three days."

"We need to find Mr. Lopez," Hetty says. "I want you both to leave immediately for San Diego. It would be best for us to remember not to underestimate our enemy or the ingenuity of this adversary. Everybody is fair game. And don't forget our main objective. Find the Lieutenant and you will find your partners. Please be careful gentlemen."

Deeks looks at Sam hoping for some sort of assurance that their respective partners are safe. Unfortunately, reassurance doesn't come. Sam is anxious, and that puts him in a very bad mood. He doesn't like feeling vulnerable.

"I'm driving." Sam growls as he walks out of ops.

Deeks has had enough battles in the past with Sam on his driving techniques. Right now he is too tired and on edge to complain.

* * *

><p>As they travel south on Interstate 5, Deeks closes his eyes to daydream. He had been hoping for a much different homecoming with Kensi. After two weeks he can just about remember their last embrace. But her kiss he'll never forget. So sweet. He can still taste the promise of extended pleasures yet to come. It took them a long time to get to this place and what an amazing ride it had been. They had gone from combatants to competitors to friends and tonight he was looking forward to an intimacy that they had yet to share. He can only imagine what it would be like to wake up in the morning and find Kensi sleeping contently beside him. He reaches out to touch her face….<p>

"…..are you listening to me Deeks? I'm talking to you," Sam shouts.

Deeks tries to focus. "Sorry, must have dozed off."

"We got a long night ahead of us. I don't need you falling asleep on me every five minutes."

"Relax, will you." Deeks decides to take the low key approach and sides with his temporary partner instead of getting into an argument. "I'm as worried as you are Sam."

Sam opens his mouth but pulls back his retort. He and Deeks have never had to partner on a mission with so much at stake personally for both of them. Sam doesn't know Deeks as well as he knows G, if at all really. In comparison, his relationship with Callen is a well oiled machine. He knows what Callen is going to do before Callen does. But Deeks is an unknown variable. Could he read and interpret all of his moves, his thoughts, his actions? It's the only thing a partner can count on – consistency. The NCIS agent and LAPD detective are going to have to learn all this on the fly. And they only have one chance to get it right because Callen and Kensi's life may depend on it.

"Look Deeks, you and I have had our differences and Kensi has a lot more patience than me but…."

"Wait, are we talking about the same girl?" Deeks asks. "Because I don't usually use the word patience and Kensi's name in the same sentence together."

Sam ignores his comment.

"Will you pay attention Deeks? We have to learn how to trust each other and we have to learn fast."

"Ok, so what do you suggest?" Deeks nods in agreement.

"Kensi says she's learned to trust your instincts and I'll take her word on it and do the same. But you have to trust I'll always have your back no matter what I say or ask you to do. Do you understand that?"

Deeks hesitates and waits for Sam to turn and look him in the eyes.

"Agreed," said Deeks.

"We can make this work if we put any pre-conceived notions we have of each other behind. Got it?" Sam asks.

"Agreed again." Deeks is serious as he points to Sam. "But I don't care how much we have to trust one other because just so you know, I don't kiss on the first date bucko."

Sam looks at Deeks like he just lost his mind, but finally lets out a low throaty laugh when he realizes Deeks is making fun of him to lighten the mood between the new partners. It was Sam's first lesson in working with Deeks. Every agent uses a different method to cope with stress on the job and Deeks has a method all to his own.

"You're a piece of work, Deeks," Sam laughs.

Deeks looks out the car window and smiles.

* * *

><p>**Spoiler Alert**<p>

With the news that season three will see our beloved characters exchanging partners, I wondered how the writers will introduce the Sam/Deeks pairing and if the two will have to lay down some ground rules in working together. In that spirit, I decided to do just that in Chapter 2 and have some fun despite the serious situation the team finds itself….Gotta love Deeks!

Keep the review coming…it challenges and inspires me! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Statement of No Objection**

**By Phillydi**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"I wish you would stop pacing back and forth, it's only going to wear down the deck." Callen sighs as he watches Kensi from the floor of his prison cell.<p>

Three hours ago, they were thrown into an empty holding compartment deep in the bowels of the container ship. Iron bars separate the three agents from each other and a forty watt bulb provides the only source of light in the oppressive room.

"Does he really think he's going to kill three federal agents and get away with it?" Kensi kicks the cell door in anger.

"Is she always this optimistic?" Ruiz asks Callen.

"Yeah, well she's a glass half empty kind of gal, aren't you Kensi?"

"How can you sit there and be so calm about this Callen?" pleads Kensi. "We got to do _something_!"

"Ok, what would you like me to do?" Callen responds calmly. "I'm open to suggestions."

Kensi closes her eyes but continues to pace.

Herrera's thugs had secreted the agents down six levels to the ship's hold before they were dumped in the cold steel cells. Even if any of the crew saw the kidnapping of the federal agents, they knew enough to keep their mouths shut and pretend to be temporarily blinded by any illegal operations going on around them.

Trying to reason with Herrera was not going to be easy. Compared to a payoff on 10 tons of cocaine, their lives meant very little in the big scheme of things. They were going to have to rely on providence and a little luck to make any escape happen.

"Ruiz, do you think your undercover agent is aware of what's going on and maybe knows we're being held down here?" Callen asks.

"Hard to say, he may be clueless until he gets the message from CGIS headquarters. Unless he heard any whispers from other crew members, or saw us board the vessel, he won't even know about our visit."

"Well that's not good," Callen laments. "We can only hope Hetty has reinforcement coming. Until then, we're stuck here."

"This is so infuriating!" Kensi yells and kicks the steel bars one more time for good measure.

Callen looks apologetically at Ruiz.

Just then the outer hatch of the prison cells opens and Herrara and the ship's captain enter the room. Kensi stops her pacing long enough to glare at their captors.

"I will dispense with the pleasantries and come right to the point, my friends," says Herrara.

"…and just when we were starting to enjoy all of your down home hospitality." Callen drawls sarcastically.

Herrera ignores Callen.

"We know there's a spy planted on board. We have suspected this for a long time but now that you found out about the sub our suspicions are confirmed."

"I don't know what you are talking about Herrara. Our intel people were able to figure out about your new drug running vehicle when they put two and two together after the lieutenant went missing," Callen taunts him. "You screwed up Herrara."

"Fortunately, for me, I'm the one with the gun. Since I don't believe you, I will ask you again. Who is your undercover agent?"

Callen gives Herrara an icy stare as a long silence falls between the captives and captors.

"No? Maybe this will persuade you."

Herrara extends his gun and in one fluid motion shoots Ruiz in the chest.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving in San Diego, Hanna and Deeks drive directly to the shipyard and take up surveillance across from the container ship.<p>

Deeks is tapping on the dash board with both index fingers.

"Deeks if you tap your fingers one more time, I swear I'm going to cut them off," Sam warns.

"This is torture, how are we going to find Lopez just sitting here?" Deeks demands.

Sam's cell phone rings. " It's Hetty," he says.

"Mr. Hanna, they have found Mr. Ruiz's body washed up on shore just past the city limits. This is disturbing news but there is still no sign of Mr. Callen or Ms. Blye which I hope is the good news."

Deeks' heart stops beating for a second as he closed his eyes to pray for Kensi and Callen's safety. He didn't want to think about a life without Kensi. The gods just couldn't be that cruel…could they?

"What about Lopez? Any news?" Sam asks.

"In light of Mr. Ruiz's murder, they felt they had no recourse but to make first contact with him. They left a message on his call in number and they are waiting for a response," Hetty said. "Make your way to CGIS headquarters and we will brief you further there."

Hanna and Deeks pull into CGIS as the sun begins to rise.

They enter a smaller version of their own ops center in Los Angeles, where Hetty's image is displayed on a large screen. She is pleased to see her agents as they enter the room.

"Director Charles, these are agents Sam Hanna and Marty Deeks who is our LAPD liaison on assignment with NCIS." The men shake hands with the Director.

Hetty continues. "We are sorry for your lost but we need to find your Mr. Lopez if we are going to see our two agents alive again."

The Director of CGIS had been called into the agency in the middle of the night after they found Ruiz dead. His eyes are heavy with fatigue as he turns to the NCIS team.

"Lopez contacted us after he heard rumors coming from the crew about a dead DEA agent that was thrown overboard. He suspected otherwise because he saw your agents and Ruiz initially board the ship from his working position. He just didn't know it was Ruiz who was killed."

He looks at the floor to gather his thoughts.

"Ruiz was a good man. He had 15 years with this agency. This is not a good day," Charles says.

"It's never a good day when any of our people die," Sam says.

Charles composes himself and addresses Hanna and Deeks. "Lopez can get away from the ship around 5 pm tonight gentlemen. He will meet you at the Sand Bar at 39th and Harbor Drive. But don't approach him. Let him make the first move."

Sam nods and turns to Deeks. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The Sand Bar wasn't the worst dive Deeks ever stepped foot in, but it was pretty high up on the list. The two men arrive early and find a free pool table to bide their time as they wait for Lopez.<p>

Deeks scans the bar and takes a sip of his beer. In all his years as an undercover cop, he knows patience is a learned asset. Yet right now he would rather be storming up the gang plank with all that pent up nervous energy coursing through his body. Not knowing Kensi's fate is killing him. He won't rest until he knows she's alive and well.

"This place is almost as bad as that dump where your alter ego hangs out," says Sam.

"You're kidding me? Compared to this hole in the ground, that place has class," Deeks counters.

"So where is he?" Sam looks around nervously.

"Would you stop imitating a surveillance camera and relax? He's supposed to come to us, remember?"

Sam doesn't like taking orders from the LAPD detective.

"Then let's go back to shooting pool so I can whip your sorry ass again," Sam snarls.

Just as they turn to face the table, a waitress comes up to them with two fresh bottles of beer.

"From the gentleman at the end of the bar," she tips her head to the front of the room but then looks perplexed. "Well he was at the end of the bar."

Deeks and Sam take the bottles and give a quick look over at the empty stool. Lopez is gone but he didn't leave by the front door or they would have seen him. Their only recourse is to take the back exit.

Lopez is leaning up against a brick wall behind the Sand Bar waiting for his NCIS counterparts to join him. Short and stocky, the undercover CGIS agent greets them without a smile.

"I don't have much time," said Lopez looking nervously around the back alley. "I found out your agents are on the ship but I have no idea if they are alive or dead."

"What about the Lieutenant?" asks Sam.

"No word on him either."

"Can you get us on board the ship?" Deeks asks.

Lopez gives a low whistle and shakes his head affirmative.

"Yep, but you're not going to like it."

* * *

><p>Thanks for the great reviews….I promise it will get Densi centered pretty soon!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Statement of No Objection**

**By Phillydi**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Callen and Kensi stare in disbelief as members of the crew wrap Ruiz' body in a black tarp and carry him out the hatch.<p>

"I will give you both some time to think over my question," said Herrera. "Or you will suffer the same consequences as your friend."

"Herrera you just killed the one man who could give you an answer because my partner and I have no idea who the leak is among your people," Callen yelled. "And if you don't let us go, they're going to be sending reinforcements to come looking for us… I can guarantee you that."

Herrera just smiled and backed out of the hatch, leaving Callen and Kensi behind to replay the gruesome murder of Ruiz in their minds.

"Oh my god, Callen, that could have been one of us," Kensi cries. She looks down at the blood stained floor where Ruiz' body once lay.

"You know even if we had a name to give him he's going to kill us anyway." Callen looks directly into Kensi's eyes.

Kensi stares intently back at Callen. "Sam and Deeks have got to be looking for us?" Kensi asks. "Right?"

Callen can only shake his head yes but he just doesn't know. If Sam is on their trail that means Deeks is not far behind. He's got to believe their partners are coming for them because they are running out of time.

* * *

><p>"We're going to be reloading empty containers back into the hold of the ship tonight. Be ready to move when I say so." Lopez says as he explains the plan to get the two agents on board the ship.<p>

Deeks and Sam are going to be stowaways in the ship's empty cargo containers.

"Is this the best plan you got?" Sam asks.

"I told you guys you wouldn't like it. I can't just walk you up the gang plank as my guests, you know. You're just going to have to trust me here."

"Where have I heard that before?" Deeks looks over at Sam.

"As soon as the box gets back on the ship, and it's safe, I'll be back to get you out," says Lopez.

"You're right Lopez, I don't like it, but we don't have any other choice," Sam says and turns to Deeks. "If we're going to find Kensi and G we're going to have to do it his way."

Later that night at the agreed upon time, Deeks and Hanna are hiding behind an old supply shack in section J-3 of the San Diego shipyard. Lopez' instructions were to wait for him there.

"I still can't believe this is our only option," Deeks complains as he crouches down next to Sam.

Lopez arrives shortly afterwards and nods for Sam and Deeks to follow him. The three men run in formation up to the first empty container. Lopez gestures for them to move inside and he closes the steel trap on the door behind them.

Once inside Sam pulls out his flash light. In the corner of the container are handler uniforms.

"Lopez has thought of everything," Sam says as he hands Deeks one of the uniforms.

The sound of creaking chains and a pulley system resound off the four walls of the container. Sam and Deeks are thrown sideways as the box is lifted off the ground. Deeks slides to the floor to prevent tumbling to the side. Sam joins him as the box swings side by side in mid air. They stay in this suspended position for at least ten minutes.

"Jeez, I've done some crazy things in my career but this beats them all," Sam says.

"I thought this would be just another day in the life of a Navy Seal," Deeks jokes without cracking a smile.

Sam doesn't have time to answer as the container descends back onto the ship at an accelerated rate of speed.

"Hold on!" Sam yells as Deeks grabs a side railing on the wall of the crate.

"Umph! Shit!" Both men are dumped unceremoniously on the floor of the container.

"You ok?" Sam asks. He stands again and offers Deeks his hand to lift him off the floor.

"Yeah I think my ego is the worst thing bruised at the moment," Deeks says as he rubs a crick in his shoulder where it made contact with the floor.

The two agents barely steady themselves upright when the container's latch is cranked open and a whoosh of fresh air fills the box. The side panel is dropped and they have to adjust their eyes to the artificial light on the ship. A row of semi-automatic guns face them head on.

Deeks and Sam slowly raise both hands up to their heads in surrender. This was not part of the plan.

Lopez is standing on the side with a group of other handlers looking directly at his counterparts. His face is expressionless. Sam can see him give a slight nod in their direction.

"So you must be the reinforcements your friends said were coming."

"And who are you?" Sam challenges.

"I own this vessel. My name is Herrera. Now you will answer my question. Who helped you get on board my ship?"

Did they give up Lopez or trust that the GCIS agent has another plan to get them out of this? When Sam looks over again at Lopez…he's gone.

"I'm waiting gentlemen." But Deeks and Sam hold their silence.

Herrera moves closer to the two men. "I have your two friends imprisoned in the hull of this ship. If you don't tell me, I will kill your Mr. Callen like I did the other agent and use his body for fish bait. And your _chica bonita_ will then be a tasty treat for my men to savor after dinner, don't you think?"

Deeks decides he doesn't want to hear any more and charges for Herrera's throat.

"Deeks. NO!" Sam yells to try and stop him.

Deeks is butted on the back of the head with a gun and crumples to the floor. He continues to be kicked and pummeled by the men protecting Herrera while Sam is being held in a vise by two other guards.

"Stop it Herrera!" shouts Sam as he struggles between the two crew members. "No one helped us. We found the door open and stowed away when we realized the containers were being brought back to the ship."

"I don't believe you any more than I believed Mr. Callen's story. We will find our snitch eventually but now your visit has forced me to change my plans and move up the launch of my new enterprise." Sam's eyes give away his knowledge of Herrera's grand plan.

"Ah, I see you know about my sub."

"Among other things," Sam acknowledges his captor. He takes a look at Deeks to be sure he's still breathing. Deeks is bleeding from a cut on his forehead and his face is starting to show the bruise marks where they used his face as a punching bag. The detective lays on the deck, a broken rag doll, semi-conscious but alive.

"I am not having much cooperation from Lt. Blanton, so you and Mr. Callen will be persuading him to teach my men how to run the sub up the coast to Los Angeles. "

"And if we don't help you?"

"Then we will kill the Lieutenant and the rest of your friends here for good measure."

"You're going to kill us regardless if we help you or not, so why not do it now and get it over with?" Sam argues.

"Because we have one more ace in the hole which will assure your cooperation…." Herrera pulls out his smart phone and shows a picture of a small boy sitting tied to a chair. "Lt. Blanton's son is now a pawn in our game. If you persuade the lieutenant, the boy will be let go as soon as you take off. You have my word as a gentleman; we don't want to kill innocent children."

Sam shakes his head and lets out a disgusted laugh.

"What is it to be my friend?" His gun is cocked and resting on Deeks temple.

"Like I have a choice?" Sam says in resignation.

* * *

><p>Callen and Kensi quickly get to their feet as they hear the hatch open to their prison. Would one of them be the next one to be shot and thrown off the side of the ship?<p>

Kensi is the first to see Deeks being dragged and thrown up against the bars in the cell previously occupied by Ruiz.

"Deeks!" she screams. She rushes over and reaches her arm through the opening to gently touch Deeks' forehead.

"Deeks moans but barely moves.

"What did you do to him," she yells.

The guards unlock Callen's cell and gesture for him to come with them.

"Where are you taking me?" he asks.

"You are joining your other friend topside," one of the guards answers.

Callen slowly exits the cell and looks over at Kensi and Deeks. "Take care of him," he says.

Kensi nods. She is frightened for Callen. Would she ever see him alive again?

* * *

><p>After the hatch slams shut, Kensi crawls closer to her partner. She dips her sleeve in a bowl of water and softly runs the cloth over Deeks face. His eyes and cheeks are starting to swell due to the intense beating he received. Deeks winces as the water touches his face. He slowly opens his eyes to see Kensi staring down at him.<p>

"Welcome back from Guam, Deeks," Kensi smiles as she pushes the hair out of his face.

"Hey there Sunshine," Deeks murmurs softly and closes his eyes again. "Not exactly how we intended to spend out first night together again, huh?"

"I'm just so happy to see you. God, I wish I could hold you right now." Kensi strokes his cheek softly.

"I'm wishing you could do a hell of a lot more things to me right now," Deeks sighs. He struggles to bring himself into a sitting position.

"We're in a lot of trouble Deeks. How did you and Sam get captured?" Kensi questions him.

"We came on as stowaways courtesy of our CGIS undercover buddy…but something went wrong and we were discovered. They are going to use Callen and Sam to persuade Blanton to pilot the sub to LA." Deeks rests his head back against the bars.

Kensi sighs and looks away from Deeks. "Is this the way it's going to be every time we go on dangerous missions? Am I going to have to worry from now on that our next time will be the last time? If I lose you now I don't know how I would go on Deeks."

Silence rests between the two lovers. Deeks stares at the bulkhead straight ahead. "Nothing's changed here Kensi," Deeks speaks slowly. "This is what we do. We could quit tomorrow and get jobs flipping burgers for a living but we'd be miserable and the pay would suck. Not that it's that much better now, but that's beside the point." Deeks raises the back of his hand to wipe away the blood from his lips.

"Look, we love what we do, and we're good at it. I would no more ask you to step away from your job than you would ask me to hand in my badge. The fact that we are more than just partners adds a bit more stress to our jobs but it's all worth it, isn't it?" Deeks asks.

Kensi doesn't answer back right away but smiles when she realizes he's right.

"When did you get to be so smart, oh wise one?" Kensi asks and wraps her arm around Deeks'waist.

"I guess when I started loving you, Kensi Blye," Deeks turns his head into the steel bars.

Kensi presses her face up to the bars and gets as close to his face as possible and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well you won't need a Statement of No Objection letter from me… that is if I can ever give you a proper kiss again," Kensi teases.

"I'll be sure to carry one on me from now on just in case," Deeks smiles.

"If we make it out of here alive Deeks, I promise you'll never need one for the rest of your life." Kensi whispers.

* * *

><p>More to come….keep reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Statement of No Objection**

**By Phillydi**

**Chapter 5**

_I had hoped to post a bit sooner but was a little busy with earthquakes and hurricanes...what a week...phew!_

* * *

><p>"Good to see you alive, partner. I thought I was going to have to be stuck with Deeks for the rest of my career," Sam welcomes Callen who is pushed into the captain's cabin by the security team.<p>

"Yeah, well you may prefer life with Deeks if we don't get out of this mess," Callen whispers to Sam. "By the way, I'd like to point out that you two were supposed to be saving our butts, not becoming prisoners as well."

"Long story without many options," Sam moans. "I hate to say this but I should have listened to Deeks."

Callen looks at Sam with a bemused look on his face.

"I hope to hear that story some day," Callen muses but Sam only grunts and shakes his head. He was embarrassed enough to make the admission let alone explain why Deeks was right. He felt they had no choice but to trust Lopez, but now he's wishing he trusted Deeks' instinct instead. Kensi know her partner better than she thought she did.

The two agent's conversation is halted as Herrera arrives in the room. He circles the room and speaks to the captain in a soft voice who then turns and leaves the cabin. Callen and Sam look to other, each reading the other's mind. Herrera just had to say the word and they both would be lying at the bottom of the ocean with the rest of the people who have gotten in his way. When you have millions, even billions of dollars of drug money at stake, everyone is expendable and life has no meaning. Agent Ruiz would have a hard time disagreeing.

Herrera nods to the guards to remove the wrist restraints from Sam and Callen. Both men rub the circulation back into their hands and look their captor head on. The odds of survival only get interesting for the winner of this confrontation.

"Your Navy lieutenant is not being very cooperative to my crew on the sub, gentlemen," Herrera begins. "As I told you friend Mr. Callen, I have had to raise the stakes up a notch in order to get Lt. Blanton to cooperate."

Callen looks at Sam, who nods his head. G isn't going to like that Herrera is using an innocent child to achieve his objective. Herrera shows Callen the picture of Lt. Blanton's son Tyler.

"They have Blanton's son as hostage." Sam spat.

"Oh, I would prefer to address him as our guest and I can assure you he is being well taken care of and will not be harmed as long as you all cooperate in our operation," Herrera says with a swarthy smile. "We will release him as soon as you and Lt. Blanton get underway in the submersible. "

Callen shakes his head in disgust. Herrera is the worse of his kind. As NCIS agents they put their lives on the line everyday and were used to dealing with their mortality but to use a child as a pawn in his game was ruthless. He knew they would have no choice than to give into his request.

"Fine Herrera, but no deal until we know the child is safe and sound and back with his mother again," Callen demands in return.

"You are in no position to bargain with me, but I like you Mr. Callen so we have a deal." Herrera agrees.

Callen doesn't trust the goon as far as he can throw him but for the sake of the child it's time to cooperate.

* * *

><p>Deeks and Kensi lean up against each other's back despite the cold bars intruding between them. Deeks is still trying to catch his breath and assess the damage to his body. Every inch of him aches and he is sure there is a brilliant black and blue mark forming for each body part that throbs incessantly.<p>

"Deeks, is Sam as badly beaten up as you are? What happened to you?" Kensi asks.

"No he's fine; he pretty much stopped them from killing me," Deeks responds and rubs his knee to ease the pain.

"So what did you say to get them so angry that they did all that you?" Kensi waives her hand up and down.

"I didn't say anything…it's what they said to me," Deeks says sheepishly.

"Do I want to know?"

"They pretty much implied that once they killed Callen, they would come back to rape you. I guess I lost it at that point," Deeks turns his head toward Kensi.

"Awh, Deeks you were protecting my honor. That is so sweet. DON'T DO IT AGAIN," Kensi orders. "You could have gotten yourself killed, you idiot. Just in case you have forgotten, I can take care of myself." Kensi uses her elbow to get one more physical shot in between Deeks' shoulder blades and to add to his growing number of painful body parts.

"Owwl!" Deeks cries out. "What was that for? I'm on your side, remember?"

"Exactly."

Kensi folds her arms together, leans back up against Deeks and smiles.

* * *

><p>Callen and Sam are led from the captain cabin to the port side of the ship. Callen is usually a slow burn but Sam can tell his partner is getting very agitated and very quickly. He doesn't like the fact there are no other options at their disposal. And if he had the choice to shoot it out or have his back up against the wall, he knows which one his friend would pick.<p>

A rope ladder is thrown over the side. Guns are poked into Callen and Sam's back urging them towards the next step in Herrera's dance.

"You will find Lt. Blanton waiting for you on the sub. He knows about his son predicament but you will persuade him to carry out his role onboard the sub. Then you gentlemen will assist the crew in operations onboard the sub until you get to your destination," Herrera explains.

"And how will we know that you have kept your part of the bargain, Herrera?" Callen asks.

"You will receive another picture."

"Not good enough, I want a call to his mother once he's handed over," Callen insists.

"Fine we will play it your way Mr. Callen, but don't press your luck," Herrera says. "Now if you will so kindly make your way down the ladder, we can get underway."

Callen looks over the side of the ship to see the sub nestled safely up against the mother ship hidden away from the shipyard. Callen thought the pictures in OPS can't do the boat justice until you are right alongside of it. The 70-foot sub is a hybrid of high and low technology. It sports a large platform tower complete with night-vision cameras. But the sub is clearly home made. Nell was right on in describing the vessel. Its hull and tubing are fashioned with the everyday materials one can buy at Home Depot like wood, polyvinyl and fiberglass. It contains very little steel, which makes it invisible to sonar and to law enforcement trying to hunt them down.

All in all, you got to hand it to them, it's an amazing piece of criminal technology.

The night air is humid and a light fog hangs softly around the ship. Sam and Callen make their way down the ladder, careful with each step they make on the slippery ropes. Once they walk onto the tower of the sub, the hatch is opened and they descend once more, this time into the depths of the vessel.

Sam and Callen are assaulted with a wall of indescribable sights and smells. To describe the conditions as hellish would be an understatement. With no toilet, the smell of excrement, cocaine and diesel fuel is overwhelming. The temperature inside has to be pushing 100° Fahrenheit making it hard for them to breathe as well.

Callen is pushed to the corner of the control room and looks over to see the young Navy Lieutenant slumped over in a chair. His hands are tied behind his back and his chest barely raises and lowers as he breathes. Callen looks at Sam and motions him to stay put. Callen walks slowly over to the man. He knows any sudden moves could be his last.

He kneels down next to Blanton and rests his hand on the sailor's shoulder.

"Lieutenant, I'm Special Agent Callen, NCIS, can you hear me?" Callen asks.

"My son, they have my son," he whispers hoarsely as he looks G in the eyes.

"Yes, I know, and we're going to make him safe again, but you got to listen to me carefully and we'll get him back to your wife. Do you understand?"

Blanton is pale and shaking. Sweat drips down his face and there is evidence of physical abuse. But Callen isn't surprised. Any lack of cooperation leads to maltreatment by this group. Obviously, Lt. Blanton wasn't the type to give in so easily. Callen admires the sailor's courage but they are going to need more than courage to save his son and get them out of this hell hole.

"What are you two whispering about over there? Hey you … get up."

Sam whips his head around to see his old friend CGIS Agent Lopez pointing his gun directly at Callen and smiling at Sam.

* * *

><p>Thanking all again for the reviews and encouragement...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Statement of No Objection**

**By Phillydi**

**Chapter 6**

_For all my reviewers who wanted more Densi...this one's for you!_

* * *

><p>"Deeks wake up!"<p>

Kensi struggles to move into a more comfortable position on the prison floor.

Kensi has been listening to Deeks ragged breathing over the last few minutes. It slowly becomes even and quiet. Kensi realizes he's drifting off to sleep and if he sustained a concussion from the beating he may fall into a coma. He's got to stay awake!

"Deeks!"

"What? I'm up! You don't have to yell!" Deeks is startled at Kensi's outburst.

"You can't fall asleep if you have a concussion. Keep talking to me," Kensi persists.

"Ahhh come on Kensi. I've been awake now for 36 hours straight. I promise you I won't fall into never never land and not wake up again. Unless you and I need to talk about something really important, just let me take a quick nap. I beg you." Deeks leans his head back up against the bars and closes his eyes again.

"Deeks do you realize it's been over two weeks since we've seen each other….."

"Oh god, she's still talking…." Deeks moans. "Yes, Kensi. I am painfully aware of that…"

"…..and other than a few short phone calls, we haven't had a chance to really talk about what happen in LA before you left for Guam?" Kensi asks.

"I have this feeling I'm not going to be taking this nap either," Deeks is weary as he turns to face Kensi. "Ok I give up. What's on your mind?" Deeks snaps abruptly.

"Did you know you can be really cranky when you don't get enough sleep?"

"Really? You woke me up to tell me that?" Deeks is incredulous.

Kensi falls silent. She looks up into his eyes.

"I'm scared Deeks," Kensi says in a soft, childlike voice. Deeks' manner changes when he realizes she's serious. The fear on her face is genuine and he feels helpless with no way to comfort her.

"I know baby," Deeks puts his arm through the bars to touch Kensi's shoulder. He wishes he could pull her into both arms and make this nightmare go away but he can't.

"I watched him kill Ruiz and god knows if Callen and Sam are alive or dead right now?"

"They'll be alright," Deeks insists. "Herrera needs them, and he's not going to do anything until he gets what he wants."

Something occurs to Deeks. Where's her fear really coming from?

"We've been in tight spots before, what's so different about this time?" he asks. "What are you really afraid of, Kensi?"

"It's because I have no control over any of this!" Kensi grabs the bars and tries to shake them.

"I'm angry that we're stuck in this god forsaken prison. I'm angry that Ruiz was murdered. I'm angry that we are of no help to Callen and Sam right now and …"

She stops her rant and lowers her voice.

"… and I'm angry that if we don't get out of here alive, you are never going to know how much I _will_ love you."

Kensi sneaks a peak at Deeks."

"What do you mean you _will_ love me?"

"I'm talking about the future…our future together Deeks."

"Well, it seems we have all the time in the world right now, so why don't you tell me how it's going to be?" Deeks is happy to change the topic. Maybe it will take Kensi's mind off of their predicament and help them forget their surroundings, if only for a few short minutes.

Kensi takes the bait and smiles.

"Well, that means contemplating our future together Deeks," she explains.

"I'm game. You go first." Deeks makes himself comfortable as he rests his aching shoulder against the bars.

Kensi closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in and then out.

"OK…we're taking a long, lazy walk on the beach, hand in hand, after waking up late on a Sunday morning drinking coffee in bed with a copy of the LA Times spread out all around us. When we return, we never eat because we're too busy making love to care about food. We spend the rest of the day in bed. How was that?" Kensi looks at Deeks who nods. "Now it's your turn."

"Wow that was nice. Um, ok…I'm teaching you how to surf as the sun goes down on the horizon. The water's calm and there's a slight chill to the air. But there's a beautiful purple and azure sky and it's the only light on the water as we sit together on my board watching Venice Beach come alive on the shore."

"Oh that sounds wonderful Deeks." Kensi closes her eyes again and can almost feel the ocean spray against her face. She leans closer to Deeks.

"You're going to love this….how about a long drive up to Big Sur where we can stop to watch the whales migrate south for the winter? Oh, oh!" Kensi gets excited and touches Deeks arm. "I know this great place where you can rent a cabin on the cliffs overlooking the beach. We can sit in a hot tub watching the stars and listening to the seals bark on the shore. It's a little piece of heaven right here on earth."

"Sweet." Deeks smiles broadly. "Ok, I was going to tell you about this later but as long as we're sharing….. I make the best fungilli if I don't say so myself….and for your birthday next month I am going to pull out all the stops. One bite and you won't know what hit you. And for dessert…double, double chocolate chip cake. How's that sound?"

"Yum." Kensi interjects.

"Then we'll pull the mattress out to my bedroom patio and make love looking up at the heavens."

"Can we bring the cake with us on the patio?"

"You can do whatever you want, Sunshine."

"Then the night is complete. Come on Deeks, what else do you see in our future?" Kensi asks.

He likes all this speculating about what the future has in store for him and Kensi. He takes one giant step forward as he dreams about the brightest future of all.

"There's a beautiful little girl, deep brown eyes, wavy, auburn hair, and she has your birthmark, only this time it's in her left eye." Deeks beams.

Kensi holds her hand over her heart so it doesn't break.

"She has your crooked smile and my sense of humor, thank god." Deeks adds.

"My smile is not crooked!" Kensi cries but has a huge grin plastered all over her face.

Deeks looks at her with his head half-cocked and one eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"Oh, alright, maybe a little bit," Kensi says as she gives him that same half crooked smile in return.

"She's going to be beautiful Kensi, just like her mother," Deeks brags. He can't wait to hold his little girl in his arms some day.

"Wait, what if it's a boy?" Kensi asks but decides to describe him herself. "He'll definitely have lots of blond hair hanging in those blue eyes, and of course, he'll be sporting that angelic smile which means he's up to no good. He's as cute as a button and the spitting image of his dad." Kensi loves the portrait she just painted of her unborn son. Her little man will be thoroughly loved and spoiled by his parents.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we're going to make some beautiful babies together. How about we stop somewhere around ten?" Deeks teases.

"Ten? No way Deeks! When men can pop kids out of a three inch hole then we'll talk about it but until then how about three?" Kensi tries to compromise.

"Make it four and we'll call it quits."

"You got a deal," Kensi agrees.

Silence again.

"We got to find a way out of here Deeks. Or all this dreaming will be for nothing," Kensi laments. "We have to make this all come true one day."

"We will Kens. I'm not going to let anything stand in our way. There's too much at stake. I promise you we'll get out of here, even if I have to die trying!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kensi places her hand over Deeks and squeezes tight.

* * *

><p>Please review...I love to know your thoughts! It helps to keep me going and I get great ideas from you all too!<p>

For my Densi buddies out there I couldn't help having them project their lives into the future. By the way, those cabins in the cliffs with the hot tubs do exist…and you can hear the seals barking off in the distance. It's wonderfully romantic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Statement of No Objection**

**By Phillydi**

I know it's been awhile, but finally here's the next installment. Thanks for the nudges...the story continues.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"I guess you thought you'd never see me again, huh?" Lopez' smile spreads slowly across his face.

Sam stares at the agent with eyes that could cut right through to his very core. He wants to kill the man with his bare hands and then rip him apart limb to limb.

"You delivered me and my partner right into Herrera's hands, Lopez," Sam growls. "The only thing stopping me from killing you right now is that gun you're holding."

"How did I know they were going to get paranoid and check all the containers?" Lopez responds raising his voice. "They knew you were coming, Hanna." Lopez lowers his weapon and looks over at Callen. "I can't stand here and argue with you two all day because we don't have much time. The captain of the sub will be back any minute."

Callen slowly approaches the two men and turns to Sam. "Who is this guy?"

"This is CGIS agent Lopez who was our undercover contact on the ship. He was supposed to get Deeks and me on board covertly but we ran into a bit of a problem," Sam sneers.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on here and why our Lieutenant is so important to the success of this sub's mission?" Callen asks.

Lopez looks around the interior of the control room to be sure they are still alone and moves closer to the two NCIS agents so they can hear him better. He can't allow his voice to carry.

"Gentlemen, you are standing in the first fully submergible drug sub to successfully make it out of Columbian waters. The DEA nabbed the others but Herrera has been able to get this sub out on the open Pacific by attaching it and dragging it alongside the container ship. Now it's ready to go it alone up the coast. That's why they need the Lieutenant, here. Even though they have the most up to date GPS systems and maps, it's a bit trickier now that we are closer to the US coast, and he's the expert in California marine terrain." Lopez stops to catch his breath.

"What's so special about this sub?" Callen asks.

"It can go under water 20 to 30 feet. It's nothing like the semi submergible subs you heard about. It's fast and difficult to attack because the black color makes it hard to detect. It's designed to avoid detection more than outrun the law. There's a powerful state of the art Yamaha motor to power it at 12 knots beneath the surface of the water." Lopez shakes his head and continues. "This is high tech, my friends, with a little help from Russian engineers. It was built like a modern day submarine, only smaller. I've been working as the mechanic on this ship for six months now since it was launched. If this works, more will be deployed. Do you realize what that means?" Lopez asks with a passion in his voice they hadn't heard before.

Callen and Sam remain silent; they were sure they weren't going to like the answer.

"Eight tons of coke will be coming in every single trip with a street value of almost three-quarters of a billion dollars!"

Callen lets out a low whistle. "No wonder why the states are so high."

"You have no idea. That's why we have to prevent this boat from completing its mission. It can't be allowed to continue up the coast or to deliver its cargo," Lopez pleads.

"How the hell are we going to stop it? There are only three of us!" Callen cried. "You're asking us to go on a suicide mission."

"Eight hundred cops have already died in this fight. You don't think I know the dangers of this job?" Lopez spits back at Callen and then he becomes quiet before explaining his passionate outburst. He stares sadly down at the floor as he recounts his story.

"I grew up along the Columbian coast and my family worked in the forest mangroves swamps. Working for the drug lords was better than starving, but we paid a huge price. I lost half my family, including my father and two brothers to the traffickers before my mother escaped with me to America. I swore I wouldn't rest until I avenged their deaths," Lopez voice is strained. "That's why I joined the Coast Guards. These people will go to extraordinary lengths to pump this evil into the United States. Thirty percent of all cocaine comes in from these subs. I don't want any more children to grow up like we did….my family members were in and out of prison; all chronic drug users…it was all they knew and it destroyed us."

Callen and Sam look solemnly at each other. Lopez has his own agenda, albeit an honorable one, but they have their own too. They need to get their sailor safely off this vessel, not to mention their own butts, along with Kensi and Deek's, as well.

"Ok, we have no option but to trust you to get us out of here, Lopez. So if you have a plan, you better start talking now," Callen demands.

"Tonight's conditions are perfect for a launch, no moon and a light mist," Lopez begins. "The tides play a big factor tonight too. It's got to be within the next hour, because they can't count on getting another perfect night like this again."

"Once we shove off, then what?" Sam asks.

"My job is to notify the USS Stiletto which can operate in shallow water and capture this sub once it navigates away from the ship. That's where the Lieutenant comes into play," as he points to Blanton. "We're going to need his skills to pilot us away from the ship. Once we get it away from the boat then the Stiletto can launch the rib rafts to pick us up and capture the sub."

Callen looks back at Lt. Blanton. The senior agent isn't sure what shape Blanton is in and if he has the stamina to help them at all right now. He has to get him coherent and ready to move. He walks back over to the sailor.

"Lieutenant, listen up," Callen turns the man to face him. "We're going to need your help to navigate us away from the ship. Do you think you can do this?"

Blanton looks up at Callen. His eyes are still filled with the same fear and exhaustion as when Callen first found him but he nods slowly.

Callen smiles and pats the man on the back and confirms his willingness to Lopez and Sam.

"Ok, what about the rest of the crew?" Callen asks Lopez.

"Just follow my lead, once we pull away from the ship, be ready to move," Lopez says. "Oh and you're going to need these." Lopez pulls two semi-automatics from his waist band and hands them over to Callen and Sam.

"Now we're talking. Come to papa," Sam purrs with pleasure as he takes the gun from Lopez and checks the magazine for ammunition. After he inspects the weapon thoroughly, Sam tucks it safely behind his back.

Suddenly, the top hatch of the sub flies open and the captain and two crew members step quickly down the ladder and into the control room of the sub. Lopez resumes his undercover persona and points his weapon back at Sam and Callen.

Callen moves closer to Blanton and puts his hand on his left shoulder for assurance. The touch startles the officer. "Steady, Lieutenant. You can do this," Callen whispers. Sam studies the sailor bearing and hopes Callen is right.

* * *

><p>In the ship's hold, Kensi and Deeks sit quietly in their prison cells with thoughts of the future and dreams of a life that will only be possible if they can get the hell out of this mess. Deeks slowly lowers his eye lids giving into the exhaustion of the last two days.<p>

"Deeks are you falling asleep on me?" Kensi calls out and pokes him in the back.

Before he can answer the prison hatch clangs open and two guards enter holding semi-automatic weapons.

"I'm never going to sleep again," Deeks moans to himself.

One of the men opens the cell doors and motions them to exit the prison.

"Where are you taking us?" Kensi demands.

"Mr. Herrera wants to see you," the guard snickers as he holds his gun up to their faces.

"Good, because I want to complain about these accommodations." Deeks raises himself up by grabbing on to the cell bars. The pain in his shoulder where he was kicked by a steel tip boot is excruciating. He has to place one hand over the other just to pull himself up to his full height. Deeks groans and stops to catch his breath. "I would like to request a really soft, cushy bed in my next room, yeah? Preferably with a Tempurpedic mattress and matching pillows?"

Deeks is dragged out the cell door and thrown up against the bulkhead by one of the guards. Deeks cries out in pain. Kensi rushes over to keep him upright and encircles her arm around his waist.

"Stop it!" she cries out. "Haven't you hurt him enough?"

"I'm going to have to report this establishment to Michelin," Deeks mumbles out loud as his head rests up against the bulkhead. "You're going to lose a star for that."

"Shut up, Deeks. Stop messing with them. They don't have much of a sense of humor."

"Just my luck. Columbian drug smugglers without a sense of humor."

"Deeks!"

"Yeah, I know. Shut up, Deeks."

As Deeks stumbles down the passage way, Kensi sticks close by in case he needs her. If any of these goons touch him again, they were dead men.

The guards motion with their weapons for the agents to begin the climb up the ladder. They weren't sure what they would find once they reached the upper deck but they were certain Herrera wouldn't be extending any further luxury accommodations by request. How would the final dance play out? They were about to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Statement of No Objection**

**By Phillydi**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>The sub's hatch comes down with a resounding thud. The ship's small crew rushes around the control room acting on captain's orders as they prepare the sub to push off from the mother ship and descend into the deep murky waters off of San Diego harbor.<p>

Callen and Sam stand silently behind Lieutenant Blanton who is seated in front of the navigation panel. They watch the crew in apprehension wondering what role, if any they will play in the launch. They had to find just the right opportunity to make their move and seize the sub away from the drug smugglers. They will have to move as one if they are going to overcome the crew and prevent the sub from completing its mission.

Sam nervously stuffs his thumbs in his pants pockets and taps the fingers on his right hand against the leg closest to his hidden gun. Lopez continues to point his own gun at the trio waiting for orders from the captain.

"You!" The captain barks as he points his finger at Blanton. "Set a course for Los Angeles. Let's see how good you really are Navy boy. Get us out of here."

Blanton stiffens and turns to face Callen but he doesn't look up at the NCIS agent.

"Hold on," Callen said as he held up his hand. "We were told his son would be released if he complied with your request. We're not going anywhere until we know he's safe again."

The captain stares down Callen with a look of annoyance. He nods his head to the communication specialist who punches a button on the sub's con and hands the headphones to Blanton.

"Honey, is that you? Thank god. He's safe? Are you ok?" Blanton couldn't get the questions out fast enough. Before his final question can be answered, the headphones are snatched out of Blanton's hands.

"Satisfied? " The captain asks. "We are good to our word."

"Ok, Lieutenant," Callen reassures the sailor and looks at the captain. "Just do as they say, and don't be a hero."

Blanton tentatively nods his head and directs his attention to the navigation station. His hands fly over the panel caressing the board's keys with accuracy and precision. The navigator could handle this job with his eyes closed but this wasn't any ordinary operation and he knew Callen was counting on him to follow his orders without question. He only hopes he will live long enough to be able to tell the tale to his son one day.

The captain stands close to the bridge crew, and in particular Blanton, as the sub begins to submerge into the warm waters off the San Diego coast. The odor of drugs and fuel permeate the sub's hold. Callen would never believe anyone could get use to this stench even after weeks on board. The smell is overwhelming and he keeps swallowing to prevent the bile from traveling up his esophagus and into his mouth. The sub jerks to the left as it slowly pulls away from the container ship. Callen and Sam hold onto anything they can find that is attached to the bulkhead of the sub as they try to find their sea legs. He didn't know about Sam, but Callen has no intention of ever getting use to this ride.

Lopez was reading Callen's mind as he motions them away from Blanton and into the cargo hold. Callen looks over at Blanton to be sure the Lieutenant's attention is fixated on his job. The sub's engines are working hard as the vessel continues to move underwater to its next destination.

The captain gives a quick nod to Lopez who smiles in accordance. The crew is busy attending to their individual jobs on board the ship and they ignore Lopez and his captives as he pushes them to a part of the sub out of range from the control room. His orders were to kill the NCIS agents as soon as the sub was underway.

Lopez herds Callen and Sam into a back corner and turns to a communication panel and presses one button. "That's the single to the Stiletto that we're underway," Lopez whispers. "It's show time gentlemen!" Lopez turns and shoots two rounds into one of the bags of cocaine.

Callen and Sam quickly pull their weapons out in response and look at Lopez in confusion.

"They think you're dead now," Lopez explains. "We can use it to our advantage, no?" Lopez grins.

* * *

><p>Deeks can barely stand up straight by the time they make it topside. The guards have to pull him up the last two steps and he collapses onto the deck. Deeks slides down on his side and rests his face on the cold steel floor. Kensi rushes to kneel down beside him; she can tell her partner is barely conscious. She cups her hand under his head and looks up at their captives.<p>

An eerie calm has settled over the waters surrounding the harbor. A full moon is playing hide and seek behind dark grey clouds giving the harbor an almost ethereal quality. Kensi feels as if they are living a dream within a dream. She prays she is really at home and asleep in her bed having this terrible nightmare. She's bound to wake up any moment now. But as they pull her to her feet and drag her away from Deeks, she knows this nightmare is for real.

Herrera stands against the railing at the deck staring intently at the horizon. He brings a pair of binoculars up to his eyes again as he searches the waters of the harbor again. Herrera turns to face Kensi and Deeks and he is in a rage.

"Tie them up!" he orders.

The crewmen pick Deeks up like a sack of flour and throw him in between two of the ship's masks. As Deeks kneels helpless on the deck his arms are stretched and tied to the masks on either side of him, stretching his torso to its limits. Deeks' head hangs lifeless over his chest as he gasps for air.

Kensi struggles and continues to wrestle with the guards who drag her over to the stern. She wasn't going without a fight if she could help it!

"I got her good," one of the crew member slurs as he rips the bodice of Kensi's shirt, revealing the top of her breasts.

Kensi looks into his eyes and projects a globule of spit right into his face. This enrages the thug as he grabs a chunk of Kensi's hair and pulls her head back in an uncompromising position. Kensi is in unbearable pain but she won't give into the animal standing in front of her. She is defiant in her stance.

"Just tie her up!" Herrera bellows. "You can have your way with her later."

Disappointed, the burly crewman lifts Kensi on to a make shift gang plank and ties her hands over her head to a pole that hangs perpendicular over the side of the boat. With a grin of final satisfaction, the man kicks the gang plank from under Kensi.

Kensi screams as she dangles off the side of the ship swinging wildly back and forth.

Deeks raises his head abruptly at the sound of Kensi's cries of terror. As he watches her swing helplessly off the side of the ship, he shouts at Herrera.

"Let her go, Herrera! I'll give you whatever it is you want….just let her go," Deeks pleads. Deeks has no idea what Herrera wants but if he's using Kensi as the bait, he would have to think of something quick if he's going to save her.

Herrera moves quickly in front of Deeks and positions his face directly in front of the injured detective. Deeks could smell the scent of cigars on his breath as he leans into Deeks.

"Cuban, yeah? I prefer the Vegas Robaina brand, myself," Deeks smiles at Herrera.

"Where is it?" Herrera moves even closer.

Deeks cocks his head to side, trying to follow Herrera's line of questioning.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that, Herrera. I have no idea what you are talking about." Deeks plays along trying to buy Kensi some more time.

Herrera grabs Deeks by the chin and squeezes his cheeks and twists his head to the side.

"Don't play games with me, detective. Where did your agents take my sub?" Herrera demands.

Deeks smiles to himself, relieved to hear that Callen and Sam have gotten away safely. Now if he can only keep this little game going a bit longer. He might be able to give his colleagues the time they need to stage their rescue. Please God.

Deeks looks up into Herrera's eyes. "Knowing my friends as I do, they are probably way far from here," Deeks voice cracks. "But I can help you find them," he gasps. "Just give me a chance."

"Do you think I believe you would help me?" Herrera sneers. "Just tell me where they are taking the ship or I will feed your partner to the sharks or my men. Which would you prefer?"

"Don't do it, Deeks," Kensi yells.

Herrera walks over to Kensi. "You are in no position to bargain. I would suggest if you know it's location you tell me now or I can kill him first, it doesn't matter to me." Herrera searches the waters once again with his binoculars.

Deeks looked over at Kensi and shakes his head _no_. They weren't going to be able to keep this ruse up much longer without reinforcements. Herrera is losing his patience.

Suddenly, Deeks hears a rustle behind him and to his right. Just as he is about to turn his head, he hears a familiar voice.

"Don't look over Deeks; keep staring straight ahead." Deeks recognizes Sam's voice. Hiding behind a lifeboat, Sam calls out softly to Deeks.

"I promised I'd always have your back as long as you trusted me no matter what I said or asked you to do. Remember that? Just nod your head up and down, Deeks," Sam pleads.

Deeks tilts his head once to acknowledge Sam's question.

"Get ready partner, it's time to make good on that promise," Sam says as he positions himself for his next move. Sam points his gun and aims it directly at Kensi.

"So what will it be Mr. Deeks?" Herrera asks as he returns to stands in front of Deeks. "Are you going to tell me where my sub is or do I kill your mujer hermosa?"

"Tell him no, Deeks," Sam insists.

Deeks hesitates for a brief second and shakes his head at Herrera and then looks lovingly over at his beautiful woman. "I love you, Kensi," Deeks smiles. "Don't ever forget that."

_What the hell is he doing now?_ Kensi stares at Deeks in bewilderment.

The next thing she hears is the sound of a gunshot and a bullet whizzing over her head and severing the rope just above her hands. Kensi is suspended in mid-air for a spit second and then plummets straight into the dark waters below.

* * *

><p>It's been a wonderful Densi year and I want to wish all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I've met some wonderful friends on this site and I'm very appreciative of all the great reviews and encouragement I've gotten as I post each chapter. This story will come to an end soon but hopefully there will be more to take its place. Also, check out my NCISLA reviews on ericchristianolsendotnet in the forum section. Hope to see you on both sites!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Statement of No Objection**

**By Phillydi**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"Kensi!"<p>

Deeks' scream fills the night's air, echoing forcefully over the still waters. _What the hell did he agree to do? He just signed the woman's death warrant…. Or did he?_

Herrera and his crew rush over to the starboard side of the ship to see what happen to Kensi but are greeted with a barrage of bullets from below. Chaos ensues as the crew quickly tries to seek cover on top deck.

Sam takes advantage of the bedlam surrounding them and rushes up behind his frightened colleague.

"She's safe Deeks! Calm down. She's safe! Callen is below waiting to pick her up." With two quick flicks of his bowie knife, Sam slices through the nautical ropes that kept Deeks tied up and extended between the masks. Deeks collapses on the deck like a rag doll. He's not sure if it's from relief or exhaustion. Most likely a little bit of both.

"Come on buddy, you can rest later," Sam encourages Deeks to keep moving as he lifts the tired detective to his feet. "Time to let the reinforcements do their job." Sam hands Deeks a semi-automatic weapon and pushes him behind the life boat.

As if on cue, a bright spot light floods the deck of the container ship from above, blinding the crew below. A Coast Guard Jayhawk helicopter hovers overhead and team members begin a vertical rope drop from their decent from the helo. An overhead speaker blares from above.

"_This is the United States Coast Guard. If you do not surrender your weapons, we are prepared to open fire across your bow." _

Herrera and his men are like a herd of deer in head lights. One of the crew members starts to fire blindly at the Jayhawk but is cut down and killed by machine gun fire emanating from the helicopter. The crew of the container ship is cornered and the only option left now was to surrender to the tactical law enforcement detachment units that are storming the deck from the sides of the ship.

"Come on, Deeks. We got to get off this ship before it gets nasty. Follow me!" Sam yells over the helicopter engines. The two men turn and come face to face with Agent Lopez. Lopez raises his gun and aims it right between Sam and Deeks and fires.

The two agents become airborne as they go flying out of the way of the single bullet whizzing through the air between them.

"What the hell!" Sam's voice trails off as he turns around to see Herrera standing behind them with a gun in his hand. His eyes are vacant as he stares straight ahead. The drug lord has a seeping red stain over his heart as the blood permeates the fabric of his white shirt. Herrera drops his gun and falls to his knees hitting the steel plated flooring of the ship…face forward….dead.

"Nice shot, Lopez." Sam shakes his head in appreciation.

"Deeds not words, Mr. Hanna," Lopez nods back at Sam. Sam smiles back in recognition of the Coast Guard's motto and the gives Lopez a thumbs up.

"Right now I desperately need sleep over deeds _and_ words. Can we just please get off of this rust bucket?" Deeks pleads and turns to Sam. "A nice warm blanket and pillow wouldn't hurt either while you're at it."

"You're pushing it, Deeks." Sam growls but grins at Lopez. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>"I am glad to see that all my agents are safe and sound," Hetty says with great relief in her voice. Back at CGIS headquarters, the NCIS agents gather to debrief their manager of the day's proceedings. The diminutive woman fills the large Ops screen. Eric and Nell are huddled squarely behind her, both exhausted but relieved by the successful outcome of the mission.<p>

"I'm concerned about Lieutenant Blanton. How is he?" Hetty asks the team.

"He was just picked up by a Navy security detail and they are going to see him safely to the Navy Medical Center here in San Diego," Callen answers. "He's been through a lot and it wouldn't surprise me if he suffers from post traumatic stress syndrome after all this but he's strong. He'll make it."

"And Mr. Deeks, you look like you could use another two weeks of rest and relaxation?" Hetty grins as she focuses her attention on the battered LAPD detective.

"Oh, you know me Hetty," Deeks smiles weakly. "I'm just fine. I could go for another 48 hours, if I had to."

"Oh, jeez!" Kensi and Sam mutter in unison from either side of Deeks.

"Looks like your partners are not in agreement, Mr. Deeks," Hetty says as she tilts her head. "I suggest you transport him home immediately, Ms. Blye and get him whatever medical attention he needs. I don't want you back at work until you are fully rested and ready to go," Hetty orders. "Do I make myself clear, Mr. Deeks?"

"If you insist, Hetty," Deeks grins in relief. "Because if I've learned anything on this mission, I've learned to trust the instincts of my partners implicitly." Deeks turns to look over at Sam who rolls his eyes skyward.

"Ok, what did you do to him, Hanna?" Kensi demands to know but gets nothing back but a cold, icy stare from Sam.

"You and I will talk later," she says as she narrows her eyes and waves her finger at Sam.

Sam just shakes his head and looks over at Callen who wears a quizzical expression on his face. Sam is just glad that his partnering days with Deeks are over…for now.

"And thank you again, Director Charles for your agency's assistance in the rescue of my agents," Hetty turns to face the CGIS Director who is standing off to the side. "We couldn't have done it without Agent Lopez or Agent Ruiz for that matter. We just wished there could have been a better outcome for Mr. Ruiz. We are truly sorry, for your loss."

"As are we, Hetty. He will be missed," said Charles.

"Our people make a good team, Director," Callen adds. "If there is any way we can help you in the future, please let us know." He extends his hand out to Charles and then to Lopez.

The NCIS squad turns and leaves the Coast Guard agency, a little worse for wear but gratefully intact and once again ready to function as a team.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you agreed to let him shoot me down off the side of that ship!"<p>

Kensi's hands are flying through the air and in full animation as they drive back to Los Angeles with Deeks slouched beside her in the passenger seat. Her long wavy hair is still damp from the dunking she received when she hit the warm waters next to the ship. Callen's raft was only a few feet from her impact point and he quickly grabbed the back of her blouse before she could sink any further into the deep waters.

"Are you listening to me, Deeks?" Kensi asks insistently as she hits her partner on his upper arm with a flick of her wrist.

"Oww!" Deeks jerks his arm back in pain. Just one more place to add to the growing number of aching body parts that are actively throbbing with every bump Kensi hits as she speeds haphazardly up the interstate.

"You know Kensi, I'm _not_ listening to you anymore," Deeks declares. "You heard Hetty. I need rest and relaxation and perhaps a nice long massage."

"I don't remember her mentioning anything about a massage, Deeks."

"You just weren't listening hard enough Kens, because I also believe I heard her say that after the massage, you need to ravish me all over until I cry out in ecstasy from all the pleasure you're giving me."

"Funny, because I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if she had given me that job. Besides, I thought you were too exhausted to do anything but sleep?" Kensi teases Deeks. "Actually, I think once we get your wounds tended to, I'll be sure to get you into bed so you can get a couple of days of uninterrupted sleep all by your self. How's that sound?"

"I have to admit it… but sleep sounds a lot more inviting than sex right now…and please don't hit me again!" Deeks yells as he prepares for yet another slap.

"I'm not going to hit you again, Deeks," she says calmly. "In fact, I think once you get your beauty rest, it's time for us to be making love, not war, don't you think?"

Deeks eyes light up immediately.

"I agree wholeheartedly, sweetheart," Deeks purrs as he rests his head up against the car seat and closes his eyes.

"Besides, we imagined a pretty busy future together in that prison cell. I mean, I can't wait until you take me surfing at night and then I promised to take you to those cabins up at Big Sur," Kensi dreams out loud as she stares at the long dark road in front of her.

"Mmmm," Deeks murmurs softly.

"And don't forget about the fungilli and the double, double chocolate chip cake you promised to make for me, Deeks…Deeks?"

Kensi turns to find her partner sleeping contently besides her. Kensi shakes her head and sighs as she listens to his quiet snoring. Golden strands of hair fall untidily over his eyes as Kensi gently pushes it off to the side of his face. For a brief second she can see the image of their unborn son in the countenance of the man that she has come to love so completely. Yes, they are going to have a glorious future together. No doubt about it.

Kensi smiles and finally decides to let the man sleep in peace.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Well, it's taken a bit longer to finish this fic than I had intended but I hope that you enjoyed the final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! You've been great readers and friends. And thanks again to my Coast Guard consultant and Chief Petty Officer (one of my dearest and closest friends) for helping me with all the technical Coast Guard <em>stuff<em>.

Now on to the next…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Statement of No Objective**

**by Phillydi**

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>'Kensi!"<p>

Deeks was screaming her name as he vaulted straight up in bed with a short gasp. His heart was racing and the pulse at the base of this neck was pounding like a drum. The terror in his blazing blue eyes was merciless. He could still see Kensi as she plunged off the side of the container ship and into the dark waters below. He had to help her!

Wait.

The horrific scene faded from his vision. Deeks raised his hand and slowly touched the side of his face and then ran the tips of his fingers through his hair. He stopped to look at his surroundings. He wasn't on the ship anymore. He was home safe and sound. Deeks breathing slowly returned to normal as his shoulders slumped forward. It was only a dream. Yet it wasn't just any dream but the nightmare he lived for real 24 short hours ago.

The memories of the last two days came flooding back fast and furiously. The last thing he remembered was the happy ending that took place after a long hard mission. He turned quickly and reached out his hand to touch the other side of the bed. The sheets were cold. Kensi was gone but Deeks smiled contentedly as he relived the passion they created when they fell into bed together after the long ride home from San Diego. Deeks ran his hand over the slight indentation her body left when she threw off the covers and left them scrunched up at the foot of the bed. Yet the bed wasn't completely empty. There was a note on her pillow which Deeks unfolded and read.

_Going into work. I'll be back around dinner. Sleep and rest…you earned it…love you. K_

Deeks fell back on his pillow and flattened the sheets around him and closed his eyes. Sleep was no problem; he had a lot to catch up on. But he wouldn't rest until she returned to his bed again. He could still feel the touch of her hands as she undressed him and laid him back against the pillows. He pulled her gently on top of him and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Kensi quickly protested. She knew he was tired and hurt but he would no longer be denied. It was their time and place and they had waited long enough. He made a promise to himself as he began to drift off into sleep again. The future they dreamt about in the ship's prison would all become a reality one day. And it would start tonight with that chocolate, chocolate chip cake. Deeks smiled and turned on his side.

BEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The jarring ring tone from the phone on his nightstand kicked him back to reality again and he fumbled around the counter top trying to find a way to stop the god awful noise. Deeks grabbed the phone and pressed the button.

"Good morning Sunshine. And yes, I'm still naked and wondering why you're not in my bed right now?" Deeks said seductively.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for a Gordon or Martin Brandel?" the voice on the other end inquired hesitantly.

Deeks dragged his body up slowly and propped his torso up with his elbow. For the second time this morning, his heart was beating wildly. No one had called him by that name in a long time.

"Who is this?" Deeks whispered into the phone.

"My name is Jenkins and I may have found something that belongs to you. It's a family journal by an Karl Brandel. Do you know him?"

"Only by name," Deeks stammered. "He was my grandfather..."

* * *

><p>And the story continues….in <strong><em>The Sins of Another Father<em>**, Deeks finds an old key in his grandfather's journal that will lead him on a dangerous journey into his family's past. Kensi discoveres that the man she loves has more than one skeleton in his family's closet and it may be more than she bargained for. Stayed tuned!


End file.
